Britanny'Gia
Britanny Elin "Cheetah" 'Gia (née Diggers) is the adoptive sister of the Gina and Brianna Diggers, wife of Stryyp'Gia and mother of Tiffany'Gia. History Background Britanny Diggers was originally the child of Xerses and Cyan, the leaders of the dwindling were-cheetah clan. After a famine in the Serengeti plains, Xerses and his clan accepted the offer of Brendan, leader of the werewolf clan with whom they had been at war, to finally be at peace, and return to the magical realm of the Retreat where all the other lycanthrope races had left to during the end of the Age of Magic. However, the offer was a trap by Brendan, who had sold out both clans in return for incredible magical power. Theodore Diggers, having been dispatched to contain the situation, attempted to disarm Brendan's magic book, but made a mistake which did nothing to harm the werewolf's magical tome. Rushing to the scene, Theodore was too late to stop the slaughter, but discovered a lone child left alive by the fleeing Brendan. Taking her with him, Theodore adopted the infant as his own daughter. Brittany grew up with full knowledge of her history, as well as her ability to shift between human and full cheetah forms. Her step father removed "infection" aspect of Britanny's lycanthrope aura in order to prevent any incidents of her accidentally infecting anyone. Without any were-cheetahs to train her, Britanny had no control of her transformations until she was in her twenties and could only change forms during the full moon. Being stuck in hybrid-mode made her feel very awkward during her school years until she had her first encounter with 'crime-fighting' when she and her best friend in grade school, Danielle Carter, set out to fight the evil manipulations of their principal to subdue her unruly classes by sneaking a mind-control substance into the cafeteria's lunch food (no, really). Inventing identities for themselves as 'The Pink Avenger' and her partner 'Cheetah', the two stopped the plot and continued to partner up until Danielle eventually moved to New York City, where she continued her superhero career under the moniker of 'Avenger'. In college, Britanny finally decided to finally decided to do something about her sister Gina's reclusive attitude. However, her pep talk worked too well, as it unleashed years of Gina's pent up id. Not only did Gina become more boy crazy, but she also became more adventurous, deciding to use her mental talents to become an archaeologist and an explorer. Feeling responsible, Britanny reluctantly joined Gina as her partner/bodyguard. However, she soon warmed warmed up to the job's income, allowing her more money for shopping sprees. Current Events During one expedition, Britanny met her future husband, Prince Stryyp'Gia of El Dorado. They Quickly fell in love, and Stryyp proposed within the year and they soon had a daughter, Tiffany. By this time Britanny had encounter and befriended the current alpha family of the Earth's werewolf clan and learned from them how to transform at will. Her adoptive mother, Julia, also started her in the art of Shun Leep, and Britanny developed a solid talent for it. She honed this talent to it's peak on instinct when, thanks to the evil machinations of Gothrwain, Britanny and an infant Tifanny were kidnapped by her undead grandfather, the Lich King, and taken to the pocket dimension-ship of Oblivion, and she had to fight to protect her baby's life. After the threat had passed, Britanny spent several years there, during which she had ether vents implanted to enhance her aura and studied magic. She was able to send her daughter back to Earth Realm, with the help Ancient Gina and Crescens the Gaoblin priestess, she was soon able to reunite with her sister Gina and return home herself. Britanny still adventures with her sister, but much of her time is currently spent running her own Shun Leep dojo and raising her daughter. Personality Britanny is generally tough and sarcastic but affectionate and focused, always playing bodyguard for her sister. Her sister's geekiness tends to annoy Britanny, not just because she feels embarrassed but because she feels that Gina's isn't taking whatever danger present seriously. She also hates that Gina calls her Igor and Cheewie when her geekiness gets out of control. Unlike Gina, who spent years going after any attractive man she saw, Britanny has always been more of a one-man woman, with she and Stryyp having a notably powerful devotion to each other. That being said, Brit is still a very sexually active person in her own right and will take whatever chance she gets to have sex with Stryyp. Early in her life, Britanny displayed more cat-like tendencies, such as eating live birds or mice. As an adult, she has restricted these feline eating habits to cooked fish, primarily tuna. It is implied she has fetish relating to Tuna. That said, she admits she finds the smell of Charlie a bird like creature delicious. She is also rather fond of laser pointers and balls of string. She admits she wished she had Gina's and Brianna's scientific knowledge. Her most notable vice, however, is that she is a hopeless shopaholic. If left to shop without restriction, she can spend thousands of dollars. At one point, she nearly got herself and her sister bankrupted. On another, she nearly fell for a scam after her credit went up. One of the reasons she and Gina have gone on their adventures is to pay back her debts. By her own account, the reason she developed her shopaholicism, is because shopping makes her feel less like a freak. Abilities As a were-cheetah, Britanny has the ability to change between a small human form, a super fast cheetah form and a hybrid form that allows her maximize the abilities of both forms. Thanks to her were-cheetah abilities she has the ability to run at super speeds, the power to heal herself from most wounds and she possesses were-cheetah exclusive ability of the Doom Gaze, which paralyzes were-rats upon eye contact. According to her mother Cyan, she is stronger than the average Were-Cheetah, at the cost of being slower than the average Were-Cheetah. Because of her mother's training, Britanny is a skilled in martial art of Shun Leep. During her time in Oblivion, Britanny has ether vents implanted to increase her aura and became an exceptional spell-caster. Her primary magic usage is for "Tempest Mode," which allows her to utilize Thunder-based magic and see aura. Recent revelations in the Perfect Memory series have also confirmed that Brittany is currently a more powerful mage than her father, Archmage Theo Diggers, and likely able to compete on equal standing with Exthillion, the eldest of known dragons. As a lycanthrope, Britanny's only potentially fatal weaknesses are silver, magic and damage from other lycanthropes. Trivia * She hates static electricity, as it makes her hair poof up. * According to Ancient Gina, the first time Britanny activated her were-cheetah form was during a burp, a hiccup, a fart, a sneeze and a cough combo. * It is eventually revealed that she is one eighth Were-Lioness, on her Father's side, which is one of the reasons for strength and build. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Were-Cheetah Category:Were-Person Category:Article Stubs